Diciembre
by Spica M
Summary: Porque Tom Riddle odiaba diciembre desde que había tenido memoria. Quizás este año no sea tan malo. Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece en lo absoluto, todo es de su autora J.K.R.

Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"

* * *

**Diciembre**

Llegó diciembre de nuevo, el único mes que odiaba más que nada, primero porque en Navidad se aprovechaban de él y un año lo dejaron afuera del orfanato y las cuidadoras no les importó que se quedase afuera hasta que en la mañana siguiente un oficial tocó la puerta dejándoles a un congelado Tom Riddle en la puerta del orfanato.

Pero la razón más importante por la que Tom Riddle odiaba diciembre, era porque era su cumpleaños, se cumplían siete años desde que estaba atrapado en ese horrible lugar, con horribles personas que lo trataban horrible.

Pero ya verán.

Ya verán todos.

Cuando él tenga el poder se van a arrepentir de todo el daño que le han hecho y todos van a lamentar el haberlo descuidado, ignorado, golpeado, humillado, castigado por cosas que no tenía control y más que nada, por odiarlo.

¿Por qué?

Cuando tenía tres años y había roto una ventana sin querer cuando la cuidadora no dejaba de gritarle por haber roto su plato, todos lo culparon y lo odiaron, en ese entonces comenzó la pregunta.

¿Por qué paso eso?

¿Por qué yo?

¿Por qué tengo que ser el sufre por esto?

¿Por qué tengo que tener yo estos poderes horribles?

Cuando llego a los seis años se resignó a que la vida era cruel con él. Que al universo le encanta jugar a "hagamos la vida de Tom Marvolo Riddle miserable"

Porque el universo ama hacer su vida miserable, porque un Dios no sería capaz de hacer eso, las cuidadoras siempre dicen que Dios es bueno y que nunca se divierte a costillas del sufrimiento de todos, por lo tanto Dios no era el responsable de esto.

Pero tal vez tenían razón al decir que era hijo del demonio y que tal vez por eso Dios lo castiga, pero entonces volvía a la pregunta.

¿Por qué?

Y de nuevo la respuesta de la cuidadora.

"Porque naciste en el último día del año y eso es mal augurio"

¡Odiaba diciembre!

Odiaba todo lo relacionado con el maldito diciembre

¿Por qué su madre tuvo que traerlo al mundo en diciembre?

¿No podía esperar al menos un par de días?

Y no solo tenía que ser diciembre, claro que no, sería darle al muñeco del universo mucha ventaja, tenía que ser el 31.

Se acurrucó más en su cama haciéndose un ovillo ignorando el grito emocionado de afuera porque al fin era diciembre.

Malditos todos.

Ellos pueden estar felices en sus cumpleaños porque las cuidadoras les hacen fiesta y les dan una nueva camisa, pero él no, por nacer en el último día del año las cuidadoras están de un lado para otro haciendo los preparativos para año nuevo y todos se olvidan de Tom.

Todos lo dejan a la deriva.

Todos lo odian.

Pues algun día iba a hacerlos pagar.

Si tanto quieren odiarlo, va a darle al mundo una maldita razón para que lo odien de verdad y nunca más nadie lo olvidará, porque será la razón de que el mundo tiemble de terror.

Ya lo verán.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero los gritos callaron y salió del cuarto. Si tenía suerte iba a poder llegar a la librería sin que nadie lo viera o por lo menos que lo evitasen.

Pero como siempre, el universo dijo "No lo creo" y ahí estaban esos idiotas, estúpidos, niños grandes que se aprovechaban de todos pero más que nada, tenían la misma enferma fijación que el universo, porque su juego favorito era "Golpear a Tom" el que lo golpee más fuerte gana.

Y como siempre, un cinco contra uno es difícil.

Cuando lo rodearon, Tom hizo lo único que podía hacer en situaciones como esta. Se hizo ovillo y espero a que los golpes pasaran.

Maldita sea su vida.

Maldito sea diciembre.

Malditos sean todos.

Cuando la lluvia de golpes pasó, Tom se levantó y se miró en un espejo. Estaba hecho un asco.

Sin decir nada, sin mostrar siquiera su dolor, caminó hasta el baño para limpiarse el rostro lleno de sangre. No les iba a dar el placer de verlo llorar de dolor, no les iba a dar el placer de verlo débil, porque él no es débil, él tiene poder.

Un poder que odia, pero lo sana.

Un poder que le da soledad, pero le da seguridad.

Un poder que nunca pidió tener, pero lo tiene.

Al ver que su labio roto sanaba solo suspiró, tenía que arreglar su ropa otra vez. Tal vez, si se concentrara suficiente…

Sacudió la cabeza e ignoró el dolor que sentía.

Esas ideas absurdas no le llevarían a nada.

Tenía que ignorar ese poder y seguir con lo que hacía, un día llegaría a ser el hombre más poderoso del mundo y los haría temblar a todos y lo primero que haría ese día, sería darles una lección a esos idiotas como Billy.

Hablando de Billy, sería interesante mostrarle un buen regalo de navidad, un conejo colgado sería una buena idea, pero más que nada, seria ver el rostro de ese mocoso cuando lo vea, eso valdrá la pena.

Pero esa sería su venganza por golpearlo tan fuerte. Su costado dolía mucho.

Cuando terminó de arreglar su ropa, Tom salió del baño y fue a la librería, a nadie le importaba Tom, por lo tanto, a nadie le importaba lo que iba a hacer o como ni cuando lo haría.

Pero lo haría otro día, este día era navidad y si tenía suerte podía recibir un nuevo pantalón, Dios sabe que lo necesita con urgencia.

El que tiene está roto de nuevo sin importar cuantas veces lo remiende.

Cuando llamaron a todos a la cena de navidad se apresuró, era el único día del año que comían carne y si se apresuraba podía alcanzar a probar el relleno del pavo.

A tropezones y empujando a los demás niños, llego a su destino y lo logró.

Casi llora de la felicidad. ¡Relleno de Pavo!

Con su plato lleno de comida fue a sentarse en el rincón más apartado de todos, tenía que ser rápido y comer lo mejor que pueda o esos niños iban a quitárselo.

Tal vez, por lograr comer relleno esta vez aparte de la carne, este diciembre podría ser más agradable para el maldito juguete del destino en su juego favorito "hagamos la vida de Tom Marvolo Riddle miserable"

La venganza puede esperar, su comida y su hambre, no.

* * *

La infancia de Tom Riddle es un aspecto bastante dificil de tratar ya que por un lado esta su odio hacia los muggles y por otro lado está ese lado de todo niño de querer afecto, así que espero que este fic haya quedado bien.

Gracias por leer


End file.
